Brotherly Love
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: He never knew how much he missed him until the day he returned. Oneshot, KiyotakaAyumu, R&R!


I may be ruining my reputation by doing this, or simply come off as a hypocrite to some. I know I pretty much vowed never to do a KiyotakaAyumu fic, but I don't, who is? That's what I thought. So, without further ado, here's...this. Enjoy if you can!

Warnings: Don't even get me started...

Disclaimer: Would I do something like this to my own creation?

Pairings: (cough)KiyotakaAyumu(cough)

Dedicated to: All you sick freaks who think incest between these two is hot (and I know you're out there, I talk to you!) These people are my friends...(dies)

A/N: I refuse to pay for any therapy that might be a result of this fic.

Another A/N: I know I sound like I'm totally against the idea, but in actuality it's still yaoi, so I'm still for it. Just don't expect any more of this out of me.

Final A/N: With this fic, I have officially written something for every single yaoi pairing in spiral that involves Eyes, Kanone, Ayumu, Kousuke, and Kiyotaka! So, pretty much any yaoi pairing you could ever want, I have. If I haven't written smut with a pairing, I'll do it eventually (if I can do this, I can do anything).

Oh, and this takes place, like, _right_ after the end of the anime.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu Narumi was exhausted. He flopped down on his bed and shut his eyes, wincing as pain shot throughout his body. Of course, no less was to be expected seeing as how he had just survived an encounter with Kanone. He wished he could go back to those days when he was hiding from bees behind Hiyono or having to solve stupid little turtle-bombs, but those days had come and gone. He hoped like hell that the Blade Children were done with him and would leave him alone for the remainder of his life. Though, knowing them, that wouldn't be likely. If they did though, and if he was really done with them, then maybe Kiyotaka would finally return. Or, at the least, maybe one of the Blade Children would tell him where his brother was.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He flipped it open and put it up to his ear, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, "Hello?" He waited for a second until he realized that there was no one on the other line, and a phone was still ringing in the house somewhere. Getting up, which proved to be more difficult than he would have thought, he made his way out to the landline phone and picked _that_ up, "Narumi residence." he said, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

"Ayumu?" came the voice, and said boy's world froze for a moment. Every ounce of pain and all feeling washed from him and was absorbed in that deep voice that he had been searching for.

"Ki-Kiyotaka." he whispered, unable to utter anything more than that name. He suddenly wondered if he had passed out and if this was all a dream.

The low chuckle on the other end told him it was reality, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Where are you?" Ayumu asked, finally finding his voice.

"Close." was the only response he got, "I'll be home soon." The line went dead and Ayumu simply stared at the phone.

_"He'll be home soon?"_ he thought, bewildered. How could he say it so casually? Like he had just gone out to the store for a few minutes or was coming home from work. As he set the phone down, Ayumu suddenly became nervous. All this time searhing for Kiyotaka, and now he was coming home. What would he do, what would he say? He had always felt inferior to Kiyotaka, and for good reason, but so many things had changed since he left two years ago. Ayumu had confidence in himself now, thanks to the Blade Children, and he felt like he could almost stand up to Kiyotaka.

He then wondered what changed to bring the older one home. Was it because he defeated Kanone, was that all it took to get Kiyotaka to return? Ayumu had a million questions for his brother, and took a seat on the couch, not knowing what to do to pass the time, _"How long is 'soon'?"_ he wondered.

10 minutes later, which seemed like hours to an impatient Ayumu, the door opened slowly to reveal a man that Ayumu barely recognized. He had never seen Kiyotaka much before he left, and very rarely look the older one in the eyes. Though, that may have just been because the older brother's eyes were creepy, to say the least. Ayumu had heard of hazel eyes that changed color or were a mix of colors, but not like Kiyotaka's. The older man's eyes seem to hold no color and yet every color under the rainbow. Unless you looked directly at him, his eyes seemed colorless, almost a translucent grey color. Ayumu knew, though, that if you got close enough, there were blues and purples as well as some reds mixed in, though it was a crimson red if anything.

He stood as the door shut, and surveyed his brother's figure. Not much had changed about him as far as he could tell; the slightly shaggy hair hadn't grown out much, and if it had, it had been cut. But as Kiytoaka approached him, he noticed the man's movements had become more fluid and smooth, as if he didn't have a care in the world. From what Ayumu remembered, Kiyotaka always walked as if he had urgent business to take care of, which for all he knew, he did. The space between the two brothers was soon closed as the older (and much taller) one looked down at Ayumu, "Miss me?" he asked, his cocky tone not having changed one bit.

Ayumu snapped back to his non-caring, screw you attitude and shrugged, "You've certainly got a lot to explain to Madoka." He shook his head as Kiyotaka's scent drifted to him, and he suddenly wondered why his brother's smile seemed so..._kind_. It wasn't like Kiyotaka to be nice or caring, and he almost reminded him of Eyes, except the little things his brother said sometimes kept him from reaching the ice prince's status of ass.

"And you haven't been the tiniest bit concerned with where I've been?" the older brunette asked, giving him a look that told him he knew better.

"I never said that." Ayumu admitted, looking away. How could Kiyotaka still have this affect on him? Like he was a schoolgirl with some crush. Though, he knew that was ridiculous, who had a crush on their older brother? Kiyotaka chuckled again and Ayumu swore he felt his face getting hotter from a blush covering his cheeks, _"No, this is wrong!"_ he screamed in his head.

"Something wrong?" Kiyotaka asked, taking another step towards the younger one.

_"Me, I'm wrong!"_ Ayumu answered in his head, but outside just shrugged, "Why would you say that?"

"You just seem..." Another step, "nervous."

Ayumu swallowed hard as he realized how close Kiyotaka was, _"Move away, move away _now_!"_ His body, however, had different ideas and stayed put even as Kiyotaka took the last step in between the two bodies. Ayumu stared, wide-eyed, as Kiyotaka wrapped his strong arms around the skinny boy's waist, pulling him even closer.

"Is Madoka home?" Ayumu barely registered the words, trying to control his hardening erection as Kiyotaka pressed against him.

"N-no." Ayumu managed to get out, "Vacation." Madoka had left earlier that day, saying she was taking a trip to a hot spring. She had asked if Ayumu wanted to join her, but he had refused. Now he was incredibly glad that he had, _"No, not glad...this is wrong!"_ Though, the more times he thought how wrong and vulgar it was, the more he was questioning _why_ it was so wrong. Sure, Kiyotaka was his brother, but that made them closer than two people that just meet on the street. He shook his head at his horrible logic, trying to justify his own feelings.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the soft 'good' that Kiyotaka whispered. He, however, didn't miss his brother tilting his head up and forcing their lips together, though Ayumu didn't exactly object. He did pull back in suprise, though, staring up at the mulit-colored eyes, "What..." he trailed off, knowing that Kiyotaka got the question.

Lips being pressed against his once more was his only answer and a tounge forced its way in between his own willing lips. Ayumu lifted his arms to wrap them around Kiyotaka's neck, pulling the older one closer to him. He felt his brother smirk into the kiss and bait his tounge to play, which it did a little too willingly. Ayumu became absorbed in the kiss and leaned into Kiyotaka, finally breaking for air. The chocolate-haired boy looked up to his brother, panting and the older one grinned down at him. The two reconnected at the lips as Ayumu felt himself being lifted up by his hips. He wrapped his legs around Kiyotaka's waist, rubbing his erection into the elder's stomach.

Slowly, Kiyotaka carried both of them into his bedroom to find that the furniture had been moved very little. He laid Ayumu down on his bed and strattled the younger one, running his hands underneath his thin shirt. Once that was done away with, more experienced hands traveled down to Little Narumi's pants and tugged on them once. The action elicited a small gasp from the latter, who looked at his brother a little nervously.

The elder Narumi saw the hesitation in his sibling's gaze and leaned down to place another kiss on his lips. He pulled away to trail kisses down Ayumu's jawline and neck, sucking gently on his pulse. Ayumu moaned a little and dug his fingers into the soft sheets that adorned the bed. Kiyotaka moved his way down, pausing at a small, pink nipple to suck on that a little rougher, all the while secretly unzipping the darker-haired boy's pants. Once he pulled them down, though, Ayumu became all too aware of the distraction and jumped a little. He was about to comment when a finger was pressed to his slighty parted lips, "Shhh." Kiyotaka whispered, replacing his finger with his lips. That kiss told Ayumu everything he needed to know; that Kiyotaka was his brother, and knew him well enough to know he had never been with anyone before.

Slipping off his own shirt, Kiyotaka chuckled as Ayumu timidly ran a hand down his chest and paused at his pants. Brown eyes met multi-colored ones as Kiyotaka rid himself of his unwanted clothing, exposing his erection. Those same chocolate eyes flickered down to the organ, widening in suprise. His head quickly snapped back up, ready to object when the older one simply shook his head and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. He gently tugged Ayumu's boxers down and grinned as he saw the boy was living up to the nickname of Little Narumi that the Blade Children had given him.

Ayumu shyed away from the hungry gaze, attempting to cover himself, but Kiyotaka would have none of it. He removed the boy's hands from his lower regions and pinned them above his head, giving him one last kiss before he ran into a problem. Lube. Without it, this would probably be extruciatingly painful for one if not both of them. He glanced around, pissed that he was being deprived of this by something so insignificant. Ayumu saw his hesitation and also saw his problem. He freed himself from Kiyotaka's grip and grabbed the older one's hand, bringing three fingers to his mouth and promptly sucking on them. He may have never done this before, but he was smart enough to figure out what would work in a pinch. Besides, he was too caught up in the moment to have it evaporate when his brother went in search of some lotion.

After thoroughly coating his fingers, Ayumu offered the lighter-haired man his hand back, which he took and immediately placed one of the coated fingers outside the other boy's entrance. Ayumu hesitated only a moment before pushing back on the finger, wriggling around it until it was lodged deep within him. The digit was soon forgotten as the brothers met at the mouths again in a heated, more passionate kiss than the previous ones. Another finger slipped inside, alerting Ayumu to its presence when it made a scissoring motion, along with the first, stretching him further. He whimpered a little, but fought to show no signs of weaknes against his still-superior brother. A final digit was added and Kiyotaka moved his fingers in and out of Ayumu's tight hole in an attempt to get the virgin used to something being shoved up his ass.

After he deemed the younger sibling ready, he removed his fingers one last time and replaced with his own cock. Ayumu's eyes snapped open as he felt Kiyotaka's arousal poking at his entrance. He swallowed hard and looked up with a trusting gaze at the older Narumi, nodding once and then closing his eyes to wait for the pain he knew was coming. Sure enough, the brown head snapped back, a slight cry of pain bursting from his throat as Kiyotaka entered him fully. The latter waited only a second for Ayumu to adjust before starting a slow rythym, back and forth, moaning as he was encased in his new lover's heat over and over again. Ayumu soon got used to the burning sensation and made a tiny grunt of impatience.

Taking the hint, the dominant brother quickened his pace considerably, thrusting in and out of the small body underneath him, grasping Ayumu's hips to steady him. For the second time that night, the brown-eyed boy wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, this time in an attempt to push him in further, "Harder." came the plead, no louder than a whisper, but loud enough for Kiyotaka to hear and oblige. He mercilessly pounded into his younger brother, having no other thoughts then to have his own release. As the brunette hit Ayumu's prostate, brown hair went flying back once more as a loud moan sounded throughout the room. A hand unconsciously came down to stroke his own, ignored arousal, matching it in time with Kiyotaka's thrusts.

With one more thrust into him, hitting that bundle of nerves, Ayumu climaxed, spreading his seed on his own hand. His muscles convulsed, massaging Kiyotaka's member and with a few more thrusts, the older one came soon afterwards. The bizzare-eyed male collapsed on top of his brother, panting into his neck before giving it a small love bite and rolling over. Ayumu hesitated before curling up next to him, sighing in contentment as an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He spoke the only words that came to mind at that moment, "Welcome home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well...there it is...I think it got a little repetitive there, but there weren't a whole lot of ways to describe them...Anyway, hope it was sufficient for all you incest-lovers out there. Review!


End file.
